liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Snafu (episode)
"Snafu" is the sixty-fourth episode of Lilo & Stitch: The Series. It aired on June 23, 2006. Plot When Lilo and Stitch are informed by Nosy that all the experiments captured by Gantu are imprisoned in his ship, the two plan a rescue mission to free them. However, they accidentally activate an experiment designed to destroy complex plans. As Lilo and Stitch form a rescue team regardless, Jumba and Pleakley try to understand what love is, and Gantu tries to use a recording of Angel's siren song to turn the experiments evil again. Snafu, however, foils up this plan. Goofs *When Lilo is updating her logbook of experiments that have found their "one true place", one of the photos yet to be placed in the book is Zap. However, Zap is still a prisoner of Gantu, and at the end of the episode, we see him escape with the others. Thus, it makes no sense for Lilo to count him in the list of successfully rehabilitated experiments. *Fibber did not buzz when Reuben denied being ticklish. Since the containers are oddly not soundproof, it is possible that Fibber wasn't paying attention. Arguably, Reuben may have been telling the truth, but is not immune to Tickle-Tummy's tickling ability. *When Reuben tricks Angel into singing her siren song backwards to "turn him good", he points out that he is immune to her song. Ironically, Reuben also mentioned this in Angel's debut; however, she probably did not know that he was created after her and didn't need to sing to him since she was formerly on Gantu's side. *Sample was left outside Gantu's ship, but when the experiments escape the ship, he is seen with them. Though he either went to check on his friends or got captured by Gantu as well. *When Tickle-Tummy tickles Reuben, his feet are drawn incorrectly, and the pattern on the soles of his feet is also a brighter color. Trivia *'Moral:' Love conquers all. *Snafu is named after the acronym SNAFU ('S'ituation 'N'ormal 'A'll 'F'ouled 'U'p). *Stitch is revealed to have a hidden shrine devoted to Angel under his bed. *According to Reuben and Hämsterviel, Gantu is terrible at singing karaoke. *This is one of the rare times Jumba forbids an experiment pod to be activated, despite having an evil streak, the other time being in "Sprout". *It is rather ironic that Jumba doesn't seem to understand the concept of love and tries to develop a concentrated love substance, given that he created Hunkahunka who causes love sickness. *Music from Cinderella II: Dreams Come True can be heard in the scene where Angel breaks out of her container (and then breaks Stitch out). Experiments mentioned *Felix (010) *Fibber (032) *Hammerface (033) *Fudgy (054) *Stamen (103) *Snafu (120) *Bonnie (149) *Clyde (150) *Finder (158) *Nosy (199) *Nosox (204) *Sparky (221) *Poxy (222) *Sample (258) *Tickle-Tummy (275) *Amnesio (303) *Hunkahunka (323) *Dupe (344) *Slimy (390) *Slushy (523) *Thresher (544) *Tank (586) *Sinker (602) *Zap (603) *Houdini (604) *Holio (606) *Heat (609) *Plasmoid (617) *Angel (624) *Reuben (625) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2